1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a light scanning device configured to form an image on a target scanning surface by reflecting and deflecting a light beam emitted from a light source and an image forming apparatus including the light scanning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotography-type image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer, a digital copier, or a multi-function printer (MFP), forms an electrostatic latent image by scanning light beams onto a photoconductor via a light scanning device. The electrostatic latent image is developed into a developed image by using a developing agent like toner, and the developed image is transferred onto a print medium.
In order to implement a high-speed and high-resolution image forming apparatus, the rotation speed of a rotating polygonal mirror included a light scanning device may be increased or a plurality of light beams may be scanned to overlap one another. However, in the case of increasing the rotation speed of a rotating polygonal mirror, there may be problems regarding durability, noise, and vibration of a motor. On the other hand, in case of employing a light source that emits a plurality of light beams, the manufacturing cost of the image forming apparatus may increase sharply.
A plurality of light sources may be employed to emit a plurality of light beams, thereby preventing a sharp increase of the manufacturing cost. However, the aligned positions of a plurality of beam spots formed on an object to be exposed may vary according to a relative positional relationship between the plurality of light sources and optical members for guiding a plurality of light beams emitted from the plurality of light sources to the object to be exposed. A bonding technique may be employed for fixing the optical members to a housing of a light scanning device. In this case, positions of the optical members may be changed as a bonding material contracts, and thus position errors regarding beam spots may occur. In other words, intervals between the beam spots may become irregular.